


Coffee Crisis

by rawkfemme



Series: Tumblr Prompts, Drabbles, and FlashFic [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Kathryn couldn’t believe her rotten luck. She traveled 75 thousand light-years, overcame insurmountable obstacles, and led her ragtag crew home 68 years ahead of schedule.  And now, when she really needed Lady Luck, the lady was nowhere to be found.





	Coffee Crisis

Kathryn couldn’t believe her rotten luck. She traveled 75 thousand light-years, overcame insurmountable obstacles, and led her ragtag crew home 68 years ahead of schedule. And now, when she really needed Lady Luck, the lady was nowhere to be found.

Kathryn was standing in front of the coffee cart down the street from her apartment, holding a steaming hot cup of real, brewed coffee. The replicated stuff could never hold a candle to it. But instead of enjoying her morning ritual, she found herself embarrassed and flustered.

Starfleet comm signatures, combined with a confirmed voice print, were supposed to grant all personnel with access to their credit accounts. Seven years of back pay was sitting in Kathryn’s, just itching to be used on the Kona blend she held in her hand. But for some reason, the coffee cart’s computer wasn’t recognizing her identity.

The cart was manned by a teenage humanoid that Kathryn didn’t recognize and who clearly didn’t recognize her. The employee, clearly also frustrated and flustered, insisted that the computer couldn’t authorize the transaction and asked if Kathryn had another way to pay.

Not one to carry bars of Latium around with her, Kathryn regretfully set the cup on the cart, trying to hold back the disappointment that was ebbing in. She’d get a replicated cup at the office. No need to argue with the young barista. And taking off with the brew was not an option. Kathryn was no thief. 

As she moved to pull her hand off of the cup, she felt a strong hand glide across the small of her back.

“I’m glad I found you. I think this is yours.”

Kathryn looked to the figure that now stood at her side and smiled as she realized who it was. Chakotay reached to her left breast and plucked off the comm badge, replacing it with the one from his jacket.

“In our frenzy this morning, I think they got switched. Gotta run. Love you.” Chakotay pressed a kiss to her surprised lips and flashed her a beaming smile as he jogged off towards the transport station.

Memories of a passionate morning, one of many lately, floated into Kathryn’s mind.

“Thank you!” She called after him, but he was already too far way to hear her.

The light ding of the computer signified a complete transaction. The comm badge /voice print match was confirmed, finally. Smiling at the cart employee, Kathryn retook her cup and glided away. Now the day was off to a much better start.


End file.
